Sasuke's Death
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is what I think would have happened if Sasuke had died at The Final Valley. R&R Please.


Sasuke's Death

(NOTE: NO THIS IS NOT YAOI. THEY'RE JUST FRIENDS. ALSO, I MADE THIS SCENE BECAUSE I WAS INSPIRED BY THE FINAL FANTASY VII: CRISIS CORE ENDING WHICH IS A VERY SAD ENDING BECAUSE I THINK THROUGHOUT THE GAME, YOU GET TO PLAY AS ZACK AND THEN GUESS WHAT? HE ENDS UP DYING IN THE END BECAUSE HE'S A HERO. BUT IN FINAL FANTASY VII (WHICH TAKES PLACE AFTER CRISIS CORE), YOU GET TO PLAY AS CLOUD AND THE REST OF HIS FRIENDS... I MEAN... WHEN YOU'RE FIGHTING IN A BATTLE. AND YES, SAKURA PLAYS AERITH IN THIS SCENE BECAUSE SASUKE (LIKE ZACK) DIES AT THE END OF THIS SCENE. AND NO, SASUKE IS NOT DEAD. DON'T WORRY SASUKE FANGIRLS (INCLUDING MYSELF) AND SASUSAKU AND SASUKE FANS, HE'S STILL ALIVE. THIS IS WHAT I THINK WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF SASUKE HAD DIED AT THE FINAL VALLEY. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY! ALSO, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE FANS OF FINAL FANTASY VII: CRISIS CORE, YOU MAY BE FAMILIAR WITH THIS SCENE BECAUSE IT'S REALLY SAD. AND FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THE SCENE, THIS IS WHERE ZACK DIES IN THE ENDING OF THE GAME. WARNING! THE FOLLOWING SCENE THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NOT BEATEN OR PLAYED THE GAME.)

Story:  
This is what I think would have happened if Sasuke had died at The Final Valley. R&R Please.

After Naruto and Sasuke were about to kill each other after trying to kill each other with Sasuke's Chidori and Naruto's Rasengan, Sasuke and Naruto ended up falling to the ground lying just a few inches away from each other.

Meanwhile in Konoha...

When Sakura was looking at the Hokage Monuments while praying waiting for Naruto to come home with Sasuke, Sakura noticed that it began to rain as a raindrop fell on her forehead. She then held her hands together as she thought of Naruto and Sasuke wondering if they both died or if Sasuke died or if Naruto died. "Naruto... Sasuke... kun..." said Sakura to herself. She then gasped realzing that something terrible has happened.

At The Final Valley...

When Naruto woke up, Sasuke was lying motionless on the ground. "Sasuke!" cried Naruto as he ran to his best friend. "S-Sasuke..." said Naruto as Sasuke opened his eyes and said, "For the... both of us..." "Both... of us?" asked Naruto. "That's right... you're going to..." said Sasuke as Naruto finished his sentence with, "You're going to..." as Sasuke put Naruto's head on Sasuke's stomach. "...live. After I die... I want you to..." said Sasuke as Naruto had tears in his eyes as he finished Sasuke's sentence by saying, "I want you to..." "I want you to... defeat Itachi for me... promise me... promise me now... Naruto. You will be... my living legacy." said Sasuke as he gave his scratched headband that Naruto had scratched to him. "My honor... my dreams... my headband... they're... all your now... all of that... belongs to you... Naruto... goodbye... my friend... we will... meet again... someday soon... I promise." said Sasuke as he slowly closed his eyes and died. "I'm... your living... legacy." said Naruto as he screamed, "SASUKE!" as he remembered his friend. He then remembered all the good times that he had shared with Sasuke when Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi became Squad 7.

After Kakashi had came, he realized what had just happened after hearing Naruto screaming Sasuke's name. Naruto then looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei..." as he ran to hug him and started crying in his arms. "Come... let's take you both back to the village." as Naruto nodded his head as he carried Sasuke's dead body as the trio (with Pakkun) left to go back to The Hidden Leaf Village.

Back in Konoha...

After the rest of Naruto's friends went back to The Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto had told Shikamaru about what happened to Sasuke. Of course, Shikamaru was shocked when he found out that Sasuke had been killed by Naruto. Of course, after Sasuke was in the E.R. (emergency room) the doctors had tried to revive Sasuke by performing CPR. But sadly... it was too late... because Sasuke had already been dead by the time that the paramedics had tried to revive him.

After the paramedics tried to revive him, Sakura came into Naruto's room with Tsunade. "Sakura-chan..." said Naruto. "Sakura... sit down." said Tsunade as Sakura sat down on Naruto's bed (with Kakashi, Jiraiya, Iruka, and Shikamaru in the room of course) as Tsunade broke the news. "Naruto... Sakura... I'm sorry I have to say this, but... we tried everything we could." said Tsunade. "Wait... what do you mean, "you tried everything you could"? Is Sasuke okay or not?" asked Sakura as Naruto's eyes grew sad. "I hate to say this, but... Sasuke Uchiha... is dead." said Tsunade as Sakura's eyes widened in shock as tears formed in her eyes. "C-Can I see him?" asked Sakura. "Here he comes now." said Tsunade as the doctors brought Sasuke's bed to Naruto's room as Sakura ran to him. "Sasuke! Sasuke... Sasuke... please wake up... please, Sasuke-kun... please wake up... no... he can't be dead... Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun..." said Sakura as she wept over the loss of Sasuke as she cradled him back and forth.

The next day...

Sasuke's funeral was a sad one. Naruto embraced Sakura as the two of them began sobbing for their closest teammate... no... he was more than a teammate... he was a close friend to them. Sakura then put a flower next to the picture of him smiling as she remembered his smiling face and the times that they've been through as a couple. "Sasuke-kun... I Love You..." as she blew a kiss to his picture. Naruto then walked up to the stage and hugged Sakura as she continued weeping for Sasuke.

After the funeral, Naruto had decided to fulfill his promise he made to Sasuke to defeat Itachi. After the death of Itachi, Naruto and Sakura were happily married as she had given birth to a son 9 months after their wedding named Sasuke named in loving memory of their teammate... and best friend.

R.I.P. Sasuke Uchiha.  
You will be missed.


End file.
